Test of Time
by Hellonearth123
Summary: The Doctor visits Planet Earth on Remembrance Sunday to pay his respects to his second home.


The Doctor stood at his console, his head bowed and his lips clasped firmly together. His hands flicked and pushed at various different switches and buttons on the console, his eyes following his hands it was like some kind of tango. The Doctor finally lifted his head after a while and gazed at the TARDIS's time rotor, a smile appearing on his face as it finally began to whir into life, he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the television, he pressed the button on the side of it and the sudden whirring on the sonic finally shattered the tranquil atmosphere of the TARDIS. The Doctor stood and watched as the time grew closer, he watched as the appropriate people stood in their appropriate places, again he smiled and walked over to the door of his TARDIS he pushed it open and was stood over watching the service, he could see a person or two look up at the sky he watched as they pointed and waved, cheered and clapped and The Doctor smiled and waved back "11:58" he mumbled to himself, digging into his seemingly endless pockets and pulling out his poppy which he pinned onto his clothing.

The Doctor clutched his sonic harder and aimed it behind him, he sonic'd the screen he had been watching before and the sound that was coming from it immediately died, The Doctor stared down at the people below, he thought about the hardships that they had been through and the many different disasters they had happened to them, he thought of how many people this planet had lost and how many more it would lose in the coming years, he thought about the First World War and all of it's carnage, he remembered being at the side of a soldier who stuck with him through thick and thin only to be cut down in a hail of bullets "Only 23.." The Doctor mumbled solemnly, his smile from before dying into a look of sadness "11:59" He said glancing at Big Ben which was beside him. His mind flickered to the Second World War and how much death and destruction there was in that one, not as great in numbers as the WW1 but still something that shouldn't be taken lightly "11:00" He listened as the bells chimed.

The Doctor didn't speak any more, he simply watched as the thousands upon thousands of people bowed their heads and stared at the ground, The Doctor was in awe as to how much they respected their fallen brothers and sisters, his eyes grew teary and wide as they travelled across each of the members of the ground, he stayed silent for two minutes like everyone else and as soon as those two minutes were up he watched as the crowd looked up at The Doctor, who had now linked his sonic screwdriver into the VPS (Voice Projection System) and held it against his mouth like a makeshift microphone "I'd just like to say..." He paused and smiled brightly at everyone "You humans continue to impress me, day by day you show courage in the face of adversity and that makes me proud to know you, and when I tell other planets and other alien races of you I make sure to mention the fact that you all band together in the toughest of times and you push through it..." The Doctor paused and scooped in a big inhalation of air before continuing his speech "You have never let me down, you've always been there for me and i'm happy to call Planet Earth my home world." He paused and listened to the multitude of various different cheering and clapping he was receiving "You keep doing the magic that you are doing and you'll be the most respected race in the whole universe, thank you for allowing me to become a part of this." He smiled and bowed his head in respect.

And with that massive final cheer he span around and shut the doors of the TARDIS, he rushed towards the console and began his flicking of switches and pushing of buttons, the lights flickered red and the shape of a poppy appeared on all the screens, his eyes grew wide as he scanned all the screens "I know girl, we'll never forget all we have lost." He muttered softly, patting the console comfortingly


End file.
